no
by Kindred01
Summary: Peter get's drugged and attacks Stiles, yaoi, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"No." The teen said flatly, the older man looked at him and smirked as he grabbed hyper teens arms and pinned him to the wall of the school library

"No?" Peter repeated squeezing his hand around Stiles wrists "Stile we don't have time for you to play games you need to take the bit."

"Peter how many times do I have to tell you no?" Stiles hissed at him, the wolf growled at him as he moved closer into his personal space, they were inches away from each other

"And I am not going to take no for an answer." He said as he buried his head into the teen's neck and sucked on his skin making him shiver

"Get off me!" he cried out as he tried to get him off him, there was a quick sting in the back of the wolf's neck and he frowned at the sudden cloudiness , he pulled back and looked at the teen who was frowning at him with a real shin of hate in his eye and then Peter grinned as he looked Stiles up and down, he could feel the wolf come to surface, he spun Stiles around and grabbed his hands and tied his hand behind his back "What are you doing?" Stiles yelled

"You should have really taken Derek up on his offer about popping your cherry." Peter growled as he pushed Stiles into a desk face first, he ripped the teen's jeans down

"PETER STOPS THIS GET OFF ME!" He cried out, he need's Scott or Derek there now but no one will look for him for an hour tops, he was alone. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He started pawing at the teen's bear backside he licked his lips as his nails cut his skin "Don't fight me Stiles, it will hurt more." He grinned as he ripped the rest of the jeans off him and then spun him around, his back smacking the back of the table hard making him groan as he heard his shirt get ripped off him and then there was a sudden stretching and ripping as Peter pushed himself inside, Stiles' eye widen, his mouth open in a silent scream as tears rolled down his face as Peter started to thrust in and out of him, his wolf clawed out and took over and he took Stiles, the teen screamed and cried as the wolf nails inched into his skin, moving fast Peter lost himself he forget what who he was hurting, he was only enjoying the feeling that he hadn't had in a long time, and it wasn't long before he howled cumming inside the teen, still out of control Peter bite into Stiles hips, the short hair teen screamed again when he felt his hip bone crack under the power of the jaws

"PETER!" came the yelled, the wolf turned to look at them stepping away from Stile, changing back into his human form Peter blinked

"D…Derek?" Peter asked before he collapsed on the floor Scott and Isaac came running over to them, Derek untied Stiles hand and warped his jacket around him and looked at the bite

"Shhh it's okay." He whispered as he heard whimpering

"He's been drugged?" Scott said pulling a dart out of Peter's neck, Derek's eyes darken as he coved Stiles back up "I…Is he okay?"

"His hip is broken." He said, Stile whimpered and shook in Derek arms.

Stiles woke up with gasp, he had a cold sweat, and his breathing was fast, he saw he was in his bed room, for a moment he thought he had dreamt it all…It was a horrible, nasty dream… he thought "Stiles." His head snapped to Derek that was sitting beside his bed and all the calm feeling was gone "It wasn't a dream was it?" he asked

"No." Stiles looked away from Derek and frowned, the alpha wolf could feel the teen starting to panic "Someone drugged Peter." The teen looked up at him, his eyes wide and ready to shred

"Drugged…s…so he didn't want to do that to me?"

"The bite he wanted to do that but the other thing he didn't want to do that to you." he said, the teen got up and ran to the bath room and threw up and started crying as he sunk to his knees, Derek walked in and sat with him keeping a space between then "Stiles." The teen looked up at him and launched himself at Derek and burying his face into his chest and cried, the dark hair wolf held the teen as he cried, Stiles could feel his wolf seeking comfort from the alpha and the alpha felt the need to comfort the new pup, he could still smell Peter on him and it made him unhappy but he wouldn't touch Stiles like that not now.

After some time Stiles stop crying and looked up at Derek, "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." He said, Derek gave him a soft smile and cupped his cheeks

"Don't worry about my shirt, come on let get you something to eat." He whispers picking him up "Do you think you can walk?" he asked

"Yes." Derek let the teen down and held onto him until he was steady on his feet "Umm I think I might need some clothes." He said looking down and realising he was naked, he cheeks turned pink as he looked up at Derek, the wolf smiled and handed him some clothes he took from the bed room he then turned his back and let Stiles dress, "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is my dad?" he asked

"He's out working, we haven't told him."

"Thank god for that." Stiles said as he walked up to the wolf and warped his arms around his waist "Why am I so huggy?" he asked

"It's your wolf, you need comfort." He said

"No it's not that... it feels like something more but I can't understand what?" he said Derek smiled as warped his arms around his shoulder and walked down stairs.

Sitting in the kitchen Stiles watched as Derek put bacon, sausage, black pudding, eggs and French toast, the teen hummed in delight as he ate his food "This epic, you're a good cook." Stiles said

"And so are you." Derek said sitting down and eating his food, Stiles looked up at him and then poked at his food

"W…What are…I mean is Peter… what…" he couldn't get his question out and Derek looked at him

"Stiles, Peter is flipping out about what he did, he didn't want to do that to you. The dart made him act on his wolf wants."

"So it his wolf that wanted to fuck me?" he asked, Derek frowned and looked at his food and then up at the teen

"You appeal to us, not just Peter but me as well and on some level Scott to but he is feeling more on the brother side than what I feel about you, Peter I am not really sure about." He said

"You have feelings for me as in romantic feelings?" he asked a smile forming on his face

"Stiles."

"You do don't you." the wolf looked at the new wolf across from him

"Yes." Stiles got up and walked over to Derek and kissed him on the lips

"Tell Peter I want to talk to him and then we're going to find the arse hole to drugged him."

...

Stiles walked up to Allison's house and knocked on the door, she answered the door and looked shocked to see the teen "One this is a dart that was shot into Peter's neck, Two the Vet said it belongs to this family, so here is my question, WHAT THE FUCK, DIDN'T ANY OF YOUR CARE THAT YOU DRUGGED A WOLF WHEN WAS ALONE WITH A HUMAN!" He yelled

"Stiles I don't know what you're talking about?" she said

"I was talking your dad." Stiles pointed to the man behind her, he looked guilt, and the dark hair hunter looked at her dad and frowned

"What did you so?" she asked

"I was trying to stop Peter from attack Stiles but the dart I use did something else." He said

"Yes he raped me and then bite me, thanks to you I have an even worst nightmare, the bite I could have dealt with but the whole rape thing no I can't, I can't sleep, I haven't told Derek or the others about the dart only because I like Allison but you do anything like that again I will have no trouble making her an orphan." He growled walking away leaving the pair stun, Chris ran out the house and turned Stiles around.

"Don't threaten us, I like you Stiles you're a good kid and loyal to your friends and family and I am really sorry what happen, the dart was meant to knock him out not give him a boost libido, I don't know what happen okay." He said, Stiles frowned and pulled his arm free and looked up at him and sighed

"Check the rest of your darts." He said as he turned to walked away

"What is it like?" Chris ask, Stiles turned his head as he got to his Jeep

"What?"

"Being a wolf?"

"Thinking about it Mr A?"

"Every now and then…maybe."

"It's like seeing a world for the first time, all the old smells are there but they are 100 times better and so far I've never once thought about killing one anyone... well almost Scott and Jackson has come close." Getting into his jeep

"I am sorry what happen to you, if there is anything I can do …"

"Like what kill me? No I like living too much thanks for the offer anyway." Stiles said driving away living Chris alone on the side walk.

The teen just got through the door when his dad rounded on "I here you threaten Chris?"

"Son of a bitch." Stiles cursed, of course the hunter will call him dad

"Stiles!"

"What…oh right yeah sorry."

"Look I know something is wrong Stiles you have been acting right for weeks and now you have a go at Chris, what is wrong?" he asked looking at his son and for that second Stiles broke

"Peter Hale trapped me alone in the library at school, and tried to offer me the bite but I said no again, then someone darted him and he well…he…he…"

"Stiles what did Peter Hale do?"

"He raped me and then bite." There was a silent in the hall away, Stiles looked up at his dad and saw the look of shock in his eyes as fear took over Stiles

"He did what to you?" he asked slowly, he swallowed a painful lump in his throat as he felt tear star to burn his eyes

"He was drugged and and he attacked me." He said quietly, John grabbed his coat and his eyes and walked out to his car "Dad what are you going to do?"

"I'm going up to that house and shoot Hale." He growled,

"Dad don't he feels bad as it is, he didn't mean to do it, it was a dart that come Chris was trying to stop him from biting me but it did something different." He said, John turned around and looked at Stiles

"Fine I will shoot Peter and then punch Chris." He said getting into the car, Stiles watched as his dad drove off, he pulled out his mobile and called Derek's number

"Derek my dad found out what happen and he's coming up to shoot Peter, I'm sorry I told him." He cried down the phone

"Stiles calm down, I will deal with your dad and then I will come to see you okay." Stiles nodded and then realised Derek couldn't see and said

"Okay." He said, he still felt panicky and worried what his dad was going to do "He has a shoot gun and and plenty of guns and ammo in the back of the car."  
"Stiles it's going to be okay." Derek told him, he then told him wait at him and everything will be okay and he hung up.

...

After John finished shooting Peter, he sat on the roof of his car and looked at the man as he healed himself, Stiles couldn't wait for Derek and turned up at the house, he flew out of his Jeep and stood next to his dad "Werewolves fucking werewolves." His dad muttered

"Y…You're not going to hurt Derek are you?" The teen asked, his dad turned to his son

"Who?"

"Derek." He said

"Derek the man is 26 Stiles?"

"And he is my mate." Sighing John and pulled his son into a hug

"I knew one day letting you play with him would end like this...sort of." He said, the teen pulled back and looked at him, before he open Stiles open his open Derek, stood by him

"Sheriff."

"Derek."

"I'm sorry for what my uncle did; he wasn't in control of himself…I promises I will never hurt him." He said and he held Stiles hand, looking between them, John sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose

"Even if I band it you two would find away. Alright Derek you and my son are mates fine but if I find out you hurt him in any way I will not only shoot your uncle again but you to." He said, he turned to Stiles "I'm going to see Chris now you better be home when I back."

"Yes dad." He said, his dad hugged him and then drove off "Is Peter okay?"

"Yeah."

"Shame." Stiles said turning towards the house,

"Stiles…you know it wasn't his fault."

"I know just enough so it was his fault." The teen said, kissing Derek on the lips and getting into his car "See you later…my room?"

"Yeah." Derek smiled watching him leave.

Three week later the normally short hair was sitting in his room Stiles sat looking at his home work; it was English creative writing "Oh this sucks." Stiles say as he ate apples dipped in tomato sauce

"What does?" Stiles looked up to see Scott coming into his room though the window

"I have a door…remember the big rectangle wooding then with handles? And I mean the English home work, what do I write about?" he asked Scott gave him a look as he sat on his bed

"I don't know you're the one with the crazy imagination ?" he said, picking up comic

"Well the point is the only thing I got in my head at the moment is werewolves, can't really write about that now can I?"

"Why no, change the people in it, who the heck is going to believe in that?"

"I have to ask Derek first?"

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want a pissed off alpha and boyfriend coming at me." He said as he took out another tomato covered apple

"What are you eating?"

"Apples covered in tomato sauce want some?"

"No thanks I will pass." He said "Hey didn't you use to keep a dream book?"

"Still do…why?"

"Well from what I remember you have some messed up dreams use one of them?" Stiles looked at him and nodded

"Not a bad idea." He smiled as he moved to the bed and pulled the book out "Tell anyone I will end you." Stiles said looking at him

"Okay?" Scott said "Urrrh you got one in there for me?" he asked as he watched Stiles flick through the book, he chuckled and walked over to his desk and pulled out a pieces of paper of the desk

"Here, I don't want have to hear how you failed another course." He said, Scott read through the work

"Hey I know this story?"

"You should you wrote when you were 12 I just fixed it up and if our teacher asked about it just say wanted to redo it make it better." Stiles smiled, Scott grinned at him and hugged him

"Thank man."

"Yeah yeah whatever now stop touching me before…"

"Before I see you." Scott moved away from Stiles and looked at Derek who was coming though the window

"I…I was just hugging him."

"And he was just doing your homework? I will let you off on this but from now on you do your own home work and school work." Derek growled Scott nodded and said good bye to Stiles and left the window.

Derek looked at Stiles who gave him a shy smiled "I need some help?" he said Derek walked closer to him and placed his hand on his lips

"What is wrong?" he saw the worry on the teen's face

"I didn't want to tell Scott because he will freak out, but I am ummm I think I am pregnant." He said looking up at him

"What?"

"I know but I've been sick Derek every morning for the last week and then there this." He points to the bowl of apple in tomato "I hate apples." He said looking down

"Stiles look at me." The teen looked up "Lay on the bed and let me listen okay." He said softly, Stiles lay back against the bed, Derek left his shirt up and then laid his ear against Stiles' stomach and listen, tears started forming in the young wolf's eyes as Derek looked back at him

"Yes you are."

"It's going to be Peter's isn't it." Derek nodded, he sat up as Stiles looked at him "A…Are you mad at me?" he asked

"No." He got up and headed for the window

"D…Derek where are you going?" he cried, the wolf turned around and looked at him

"I'm not leaving you Stiles I am going to see you dad and ask him something, don't tell anyone okay and I will be back and talk to you more about his okay, I promise." He said cupping his face and kissing him on the lips before leaving through the window.

...

Derek walked into the police station and stood at the desk "I was to see the Sheriff." He asked, the man behind the desk looked up at him

"JOHN THE HALE BOY HERE!" He yelled, Derek rolled his eyes and then John walked out and looked at him

"Can we talk?" he asked,

"Alright come with me." He said walking to his offices, they walked inside, John closed the door he turned to Derek "Is Stiles okay?" he asked

"I don't know…he's pregnant." He said, the room was quiet as the two men looked at each other

"Pregnant?" John asked as he moved from the door "Your?"

"No it will be Peters."

"I think I might have to shoot him again." He said closing his eyes "What do you want to do Derek?" he asked the wolf that across from him

"I want to marry Stiles."

"It's not because he's pregnant is it?" the sheriff frowned at him

"No Sheriff, I love Stiles I know he's 17…"

"Wait until he's finished with school and 18." Derek nodded "What can we expect with this pregnancy?"

"It's two months long; he's already nearing the end of one month he will give birth at the end of next month, might leave the house to look for a place to have baby or he might stay there, he will stay here he feel safe.

"Then you better move in, I am not letting him hid somewhere alone." He said

"You want me to move in?"

"Into the spare room." There a no disagreeing there, Derek nodded "You will have to fix that house up Derek or find a new one."

"It's going to be knocked down and rebuilt enough room for the whole pack and their families."

"And what about Peter?" Derek eye gave a quick flash of red and a small growl

"I know that he will want to see the child it is his after all and I can't say no."

"Derek I'm not happy about this, my son is 17." He said "But talks with Stiles first don't just bring Peter in on it like that and I will have a word with Peter as well."

"Words or shooting?"

"Both...maybe, I will talk to Chris as well to keep him hunters away from him." Derek's head snapped back up

"Don't tell him about the baby, I don't trust him."

"Okay I won't, god I have to tell the school something about why he's going to be off for a while." He said

"He's got pneumonia with secondary infection." Derek said, John looked at him with a raised eyebrow and nodded any way

"Sound like the idea." He said, Derek stood up

"Thank you for listen." He asked

"Thank you for caring about my son." He said standing up and shaking his hand, he watched Derek leave.

Stiles sat on his bed still trying to do his homework, when Derek slipped through the window, Stiles looked up at him, there was uncertainty in his eyes as he looked at Derek "Hey?"

"Stiles don't worry everything is okay." He said moving into the bed and sitting with him and started kissing his neck,

"S…S…So what did dad say?" he asked as he nestled in between Derek's legs

"I'm moving until, so you don't go running off looking for a safe place to have the pup in a month's time." Stiles stiffen and looked at him

"What do you mean in a month's time?" he asked

"You didn't know?"

"No?" he chokes out

"It a wolf thing Stiles, your already show it's a small bump." He rubbed his hands over the small dome as he kissed his neck.

...

It was nearing the due date and Stiles has agreed to let Peter come around to see him before he pops his load of his pup, he sat in his bed room when the door bell rang, his dad open the door and he could hear them talking but then the sounds of the stairs, he sighed and sat up on the bed, he leaned against the head the head bored, his hands on his baby bump as he looked up at the door, there was a knock "Yeah?" he called out rubbing his eyes as he looked up at the door and saw Derek walk in, with Peter behind him and his dad

"Hey how are you feeling today?" he asked as his hand touched his bump

"I'm good a little tired, its close I can feel it, and it will be soon." He smiled at him,

"Peter is here." he said

"I know I can see him." He smiled

"He wants to talk to you." he said, Stile bit his lip and nodded

"Okay." He said "Just stay in the room" he said, Derek nodded and moved to let Peter in to sit with him, Stiles moved a little out of the way as Peter sat on the bed, he looked like hell he hasn't shaved in weeks maybe months, his hair was untidy and messy.

He sat there looking at the bump "I'm sorry." He said quietly, Stiles looked at him and sighed and reached out and took his hand and placed it on the bump, Peter jumped at the sudden contact from the teen and then to feel his hand lay on the baby bump of Stiles, he looked up at the teen in shock as he felt the baby kick

"I know you're sorry and I'm still pissed at you and at the hunters." Peter nodded to him and looked back down at his hand as he felt the baby kicked again

"Strong kick." He said

"Yeah I think he's gonna be a football star." Stiles said

"He?"

"Come on the way he kicks…and I would prefer a boy a lest I would be able to hand a boy if it's a girl do you know how many men and wolves all of us will have to beat of with a stick!" he said to the stun wolf

"I second that." John called out Peter looked around to see Stiles' Dad still standing there with Derek as they watched him like a hawk, turning back to Stiles he sighed

"I know I was never your favourite person Stiles but I will make it up to you, if…if you want to stay away from your child I will." He said, Stiles could hear the pain in his voice and the small of fear and sadness over took his scent,

"Come on man give me some credit, I'm not heartless, this…" he points to his bump "…is your kid that is playing on him bladder, I will need your help to make sure if it is girl you scare the badens away, I'm not going to lie and say your it's uncle fuck that…"

"Stiles!"

"Sorry dad… he winces… I'm not going to ban you from the kid's life… however…"

"However no drug no booze and not smoking." John said

"Right no rocking roll life style." Peter answered back; he turned to Stiles "Thank you for this."

It was a couple of days later while Stiles trying to do some homework, but the baby had other ideas and was making him uncomfortable, he heard the front door open, he sat up in bed and listen to the sound it wasn't his dad he knew that much and not Derek he was out getting some baby things and Peter was no allowed over with someone with him and Scott was in school, he sat up in bed more and took out his mobile and dialled Derek's number and placed it inside the draw of the bed side table and then took out a gun his dad gave.

The door opens "Fuck are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Stiles growled as he looked at Chris, the man walked in and saw the gun in his hand

"I hope you're not a good shot?"

"Me I'm the best even better now I'm a wolf." He said looking at him, his hand went to his bump, and his wolf was urging him to attack Chris to get him to keep away from him and his pup

"I knew you weren't ill." He said, Stiles growled at the man "I'm not here to hurt you okay, I just want a chat." He said

"A chat…fine stay by the door."

"I looked into the darts they belonged to my sister, I think she was planning on coursing trouble with them, I thought they were just normal darts."

"What have you done to them?" he asked

"Destroyed them, well most of them, I was going to go the West Hunters with it, they are friends they only deal with rogue wolves and other nasty's."

"I like the sound of them why not join them?"

"I have my reasons." He said, Stiles was about to say something when a pain hit him fast making him gasp and bolt up "Are you alright?" he asked as he moved closer to the teen

"Nope…all I need now is…yep there it is!" he said

"Stiles what is wrong?"

"What do you think Mr A, my waters have just broke." He growled his eyes turning amber as he looked up at the hunter

"Oh shit, should I leave?" Stiles growled and grabbed him by his shirt

"You fucking leave now I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris ran his hand through his hair and looked back at Stiles, the teen was wincing at the pain shoot through him "What do I do?" he said, the teen open his eyes that was bright amber

"Birthing canal will open up." He winced again and rolled onto his side,

"Oh god I can't believe I'm saying this where the fuck is Derek!" He cries

"Like the fuck I know! You call the basted and tell him to get his furry back side here now!" he growled "Get here I need you to tell me what you see.

"What?" he cried out looking shocked, he didn't want to piss the young werewolf off

"For fuck sake help me." He cried, Chris, took a deep breath and looked down and saw the opening and the head crowning

"Urrrrh I think you need to start pushing." Stiles nodded and feel back against the bed and started pushing.

Derek ran out of his car after he parked it and flew into the house after seeing the hunter's car, he ran inside and up the stairs, he stopped in front of the bed room door his hand stretched out ready to open the door, when he heard the cries of a baby, he was stun and shocked before he shook his head and rushed in, the smell of blood was strong and the smell of birth, Derek walked in to see Chris warp the baby in a blanket Stiles was sat on the bed breathing heavily, opening his eyes that were amber Stiles looked at Derek and growled "Where the hell have you been?"

"There was an accident I couldn't get here." Derek turned to Chris who handed the baby over to Stiles, who held it tightly and smiled at the little boy in his arms

"Thank you." he said to the hunter

"Why are you here?" Derek asked, Chris looked around him he look like he's been up all night running

"I just came to speak to Stiles about the dart and about Peter." He said "Then he went in to labour." He said licking his lips nervously, Derek walked up to him and the two stared at each other before Derek gave him a hug not minding the mess on Chris

"Thank you." he said

"The world will end the hunter and werewolf is hugging." Stiles said with a weak smile.

Later on that night John came home to see Stiles sitting in the living room, he knelt beside him and smiled as he looked down into the blue blanket "He is beautiful." He said

"I just can't believe it took two months for this little guy to become…this little guy." He said with a goofy smile,

"Where is Derek?" he asked

"Cleaning my bed room, it got messy." He said

"And why is Chris is here?" he asked

"He helped me deliver he's over there drink us out of house and home of booze." He said, John looked into the dining room and saw the hunter sat at the table drinking whisky, John chuckled

"Can I know my Grandson's name?"

"Harry." Stiles said

"As in Harry Potter?"

"Well durrrh."

"God help this kid." He said as Stiles let him pick Harry up, the baby open his eyes and looked up at John before closing them again "Where is Peter?"

"I called him he should be on his away." Derek walked down the stairs carrying the blood messed blankets and put them in the wash hamper and then walked back to Stiles and John

"Stiles your bed is ready when you want it?" he said kissing him on the cheek as the sleepy teen looked up at him

"Ummmm I will wait for Peter to arrive." He said smiling

"Okay." Standing up John handed his grand son over to Derek

"I will drive Chris home and give you two some alone time before Peter arrives."

"Thanks dad."

Derek helped carried the plastered hunter to the car and then he walked back into the house and sat on the sat next to his mate and nuzzled him "What do you want to do now?" he asked

"Take the rest of my sick days off before I have to go back to school, stay here with you and Harry and dad." He smiled

"I think we should get married after you're graduated."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow, who would have thought it a guy getting pregnant becoming a werewolf and getting married... it's awesome." He smiled at Derek,

"Kind off." He frowned Stiles sighed, the door bell rang making Harry fuss a little, Derek got up and walked over to the door. "Hey Peter."

"Hey." He said,

"Come on in." Derek told him as he invited him in, Peter walked slowly in seeing Stiles stand up and look at him, in had a hold of Harry in his arms

"Here hold your son." He said, Peter looked shocked as he took the baby into his arms

"So not a girl then?" Stiles laughed and shook his head as Peter looked down at the beautiful baby in his arms, opening his eyes the little boy looked up and gaggled at him, Harry's eyes here golden brown "Oh god he's going to be heart breaker." Peter said as he started to cry, he looked at Stiles who nodded to him for permission for a hug and Peter hugged him gently, Derek watched trying not to growl "Thank you." he cried into the teen's shoulder, Stiles just smiled at the crying wolf.

"Come on man up will you." the teen said

"Love you." Peter whispered in his here, Stiles eyes widen as he looked at Derek, the other wolf felt his mates heart start to beat faster.

"What did you say to him?"


	3. Chapter 3

The look of pure fear spread across Stiles face as he looked up at Derek, the alpha wolf saw his uncle had warped his arms round Derek's mate with the baby in his arms, "What did you say to him?" Derek growled as he looked at them, pulling away Peter looked at his nephew and sighed

"I know he's your mate Derek, but he's mine to." Stiles looked between them, he took Harry off Peter and moved away as the two wolfs sized each other off, "I want to mate with him like you have, we can both have him." He said, Derek growled

"D…Derek what is he talking about…I mean I know but just tell me so I know I'm right?" Stiles asked looking scared, walking over to him

"He's talking about a two mates, it not unheard of in large wolf clans trying to unite clans together, but when you have two alpha type wolves especially if they are family." He said,

"That is what I thought." He answered looking down at the amber eye baby

"Stiles I mean it I do love you." Derek growl lightly, Stiles looked up at them

"I why aren't you more pissed off?" Stiles asked, Derek gave him a look

"Because I can feel it, can't you?"

"Derek I have just given birth to Harry here I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm confused, tried and you just asked me to marry you and now he wants to mate with me!" He said feeling tears in his eyes

"Stiles you're thinking about this like a human." Peter tells him, "Come on let's go up to bed and we all can puppy pile." He said, Derek nodded as he watch Peter take Harry out of Stiles' arms making the young teen growled as Derek picked him up and they went to the spare room that Derek has been sleeping in for the last two months.

When John came back from dropping Chris off and explaining something's to Allison who found it amusing at how freak out he got, he walked inside the house and cleaned up a little bit of mess as he thought about becoming a granddad as his son is still in school, he was about to go up stairs when his phone went off, he sighed and answered the phone "Hello? Yeah I will be there now." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his phone; he picked up his jacket and walked out the front door.

Stiles whimpered in his sleep, before waking up to find himself pressed against two Hales, both of them looking down at him "Urrrh the whole I love you thing was real?" he asked both nodded

"We had time to talk while you slept." Derek said

"Oh?" he knew it was never good to leave Derek alone with his uncle

"We knew you're tired after yesterday and you need time to rest…but I hope you would consider mating with me as well as Derek."

"I'm just worried about my dad what he would say." He said looking at them

"Stiles it's okay." Derek said nuzzling his neck

"How's Harry doing?"

"Sleeping." Peter said looking over his shoulder, Stiles nodded as a blush crept up his face as he sat up and looked over Peter's shoulder to see his son sleeping in a cot

"O…Okay." He said laying back down he looked up at them with wide eyes

"What are you thinking off?" Peter cooed at him seeing the blush, he let his fingers run across the blush as he grinned at him.


End file.
